


The Creation of the Dwarves

by taenia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creation, Creation Myth, Dwarves, Elves, Gen, Hell with the elves and their racist mythology, In which I use no gendered pronouns and that is difficult, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taenia/pseuds/taenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahal wished to unmake the work, and start afresh. The One stayed the hammer blow, and asked Mahal to be allowed to complete the labor yet needed to bring forth the Dwarves, which would unite the radiant passion of Tarâgazbad to the mind of Mahal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of the Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some discussion on tumblr about how the creation story of the Dwarves given in the Valaquenta is pretty problematic, here's my take on what a dwarf creation story might look like.

It began.

The One, whose secret name is not known, came first, crafting first a forge, then iron and stone. The sparks leapt from the forge, and they took shape, and they became the Powers, of whom Mahal is first.

The Powers were enchanted by the work of the One, and they took up craft. At first they were clumsy, but gradually, their hands learned skill. Some took up the hammer, while others devised needles and saws, and each made things that were beautiful, but they had not yet been given any usage.

And so the One looked at the things the Powers had made, and while all had surpassed the One in one craft, or another, none could surpass the One in the mastering of all things. Nor could any yet achieve the first, and best work of the One – the making of other beings.

And so, from iron and stone, the One began a new craft. This was the world, made with deep forges, and with cold rock, and with vast waters. The One asked the Powers, each in their own way, to adorn the world, and from them came stars, salt and wind.

But Mahal, who was first, and the beloved, Tarâgazbad, were unhappy with the things of their devising, and though they made many beautiful gems, they longed to make better adornments for the new-formed world. And so they came to the One, and they asked for instruction in the making of things that could grow and change.

Because The One delights in teaching, this skill was revealed to them. Tarâgazbad began to make innumerable forms that grew and spread quickly under the boiling stars. Mahal drew inspiration from the work of Tarâgazbad, but began a slow and careful labor, less exuberant, but no less impassioned. And at the end of it, the first Dwarves were made. Seven there were, each of great and powerful mind, and each was given a skill of the Powers. Their bodies were carved of granite and gold, that they might weather the wind and water with ease. But the linking of mind and flesh was a skill that Mahal did not yet possess.

Mahal showed this labor to the One, and they took great delight in it. But when the time came for the Dwarves to move, and they understood its flaws, Mahal wished to unmake the work, and start afresh. The One stayed the hammer blow, and asked Mahal to be allowed to complete the labor yet needed to bring forth the Dwarves, which would unite the radiant passion of Tarâgazbad to the mind of Mahal.

But as the One labored, perfecting the invention of Mahal, the creatures of Tarâgazbad multiplied, and changed, and filled the world to brimming, creating shapes and splendor that none had imagined. And while Six of the Powers took delight in this new shape, the Seventh Power, whose name has now been taken, grew angry.

For the shapes of rocks and the making of fires are the domain of the Seventh Power, who orders the boiling veins of the world, and uplifts the mountains. But the creatures of Tarâgazbad unmade this careful creation, breaking rock with root, layering sand and sod upon careful constructions of stone and metal. With a heart turned too much towards unchanging beauty, the Seventh believed every tree and reef an assault upon the earth. And so anger and jealousy grew up, setting the Seventh against the things of Tarâgazbad.

And the One did not perceive this growing threat, for the perfection of Mahal’s labor had overshadowed all other concerns.

Laboring, the One first brought forth the Elves, that were modeled on the great work of Mahal, and precursor to its final realization. More akin to the things of Tarâgazbad in flesh, the Elves were given strong spirits that could sustain them until the ending of the world. And the One loved the Elves deeply, for they were a unique creation, inspired though they were by the work of Mahal. But still the work of Mahal was not abandoned, for it was not yet perfected.

For a time, all seemed good.

But the jealousy of the Seventh Power was turned even more strongly towards the Elves than to even the living things of Tarâgazbad, for Elves broke the earth and planted with greater skill than any other living thing. They drew gems out of the deep places that the Seventh claimed; these they fashioned into beautiful things that kindled dragon lust in the Power. And in a rage, the Seventh attacked and marred the Elves. Because of this deed, it is said that their spirits could not sustain the flesh forever. Aging, Elves become withered, fleshless spirits unable to escape the Earth. And it is a torment to them that this is so. But others have said that this doom was not the fault of the Seventh, but rather of the One, who made them eternal in a perishable world.

The power, which is called Mandos by the Elves, perceived their withering, and was turned to pity. And so Mandos made for the Elves a new home. Casting enchantments around this land, made beautiful beyond compare, Mandos asked the Elves to come and dwell there, that they might not be subjected to the fate that the Seventh had woven. Some of them came, and some of them did not, but that is another tale.

But as the One looked upon the fate of the Elves, and the home of Mandos, which by the Elves is called Valinor, sudden inspiration came. The One gave to the Dwarves the gift of Death, that their spirits might burn bright, and yet not be bound to the flesh and stuff of the world. And the One set the Dwarves upon the face of the earth, and tasked them to repair the evil things that the Seventh had wrought.

Watching the Children of Mahal in their tireless labor, the One was filled again with the desire to make a thinking people. And so were created the kindreds of Men and Ents, and even the Halfling folk, and all died in the fashion of the Dwarves, though some lived long, while others bloomed swiftly like spring flowers. For it has become the delight of the One ever to make new peoples, setting them upon the face of the earth so that they may devise things new and wonderful.

But the Dwarves have not forgotten that it is their first task to repair the earth, and to free it from evil and sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tarâgazbad (Yavanna, if this wasn't clear) is from Khuzdul tarâg (beard) + uzbad (lord), and should be thought of as a reference to Yavanna's great beauty. Also, yes I know the Elves revere Manwe and Varda and have different ideas about Valinor, but the point is that I was trying to imagine what a Dwarf would think about these things. Also it is entirely possible that Dwarves don't really understand the difference between orcs and elves, and I'm here to tell you that that's awesome.


End file.
